Wedding Pressures
by PatamonPrincess
Summary: Mimi and Joe's wedding is only a short time away, but suddenly, Mimi calls the entire thing off. Why? Joe hurries to find her to know. MimixJoe


**WEDDING PRESSURES**

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, or anything dealing with it. This is a work of fan fiction.

* * *

It wasn't a shock when Joe proposed. They had been going out for a couple years. The shock was when, two weeks before the wedding, Mimi called it off

"It's over!" she cried, running out of her parent's apartment.

Joe looked stunned as her parents glanced at each other in confusion.

"What did I do?" Joe asked to no one in particular.

"Go after her," urged Keisuke Tachikawa, Mimi's dad.

"She probably just has a case of cold feet," Mimi's mother, Satoe, added. "A lot of brides get it."

Joe left the building, but Mimi was nowhere in sight. Pulling out his cell phone, he dialed her number.

_The person you are trying to reach is not taking any calls at this time. Please leave a message after the beep._

"Mimi, it's Joe. Please call me back. I don't want to call it off. Tell me what's wrong. I love you."

Closing the phone, he returned it to his pocket and began walking down the street. Eventually, his feet took him past a park where Tai, Matt, and Sora were kicking around a soccer ball.

"Hey, Joe, what's up?" Tai called to him.

"Nothing," Joe shrugged.

"Only two weeks left," Matt laughed. "You sure you're ready?"

"Of course I am!" Joe snapped, then realizing his outburst, continued in a more normal voice. "It's just—have you seen Mimi?"

"Not today," Sora answered. "Is something wrong?"

"Why would there be?" Joe laughed a bit nervously. "I was just looking for her. She must have forgotten to turn her phone on."

"Okay, if you're sure," Sora said with a slight frown.

"Well, see you guys!" Joe called as he started walking again.

"Something happened," Matt commented.

"Yeah, but we should let them work it out," Tai replied.

"Why Tai," Sora teased. "I never knew you to care so much."

"What?"

* * *

Joe continued on past the park and after some time ran into Kari and T.K. carrying some grocery bags.

"How's it going, Joe?" T.K. asked.

"You don't look so good," Kari observed.

"I'm looking for Mimi. Have either of you seen her?"

"I'm sorry, no," T.K. shook his head sadly.

"Don't worry, you'll find her," Kari smiled brightly. "You're a perfect match. Whatever happened will all work out."

"Thanks, Kari," Joe nodded. "I can't explain, but that makes me feel a bit better."

"Good luck!" T.K. called after him as Joe continued on.

* * *

An hour passed with no sign of Mimi, when Joe caught Izzy coming out of his computer class.

"Izzy, have you seen Mimi?"

"I've been teaching all day, sorry," Izzy responded. "Did something happen?"

Yes. No. I don't know."

"Does she have her cell phone with her?" Izzy asked.

"I suppose, though she's not answering."

"It will still send out a signal. Give me a second."

Sitting down on a bench, Izzy pulled his laptop out of his bag. A couple of minutes passed as he brought the program up.

"All right," he announced. "Call her. Even if she doesn't answer, a signal will pop up."

"Okay," Joe agreed, dialing her number.

_The person you are trying to reach is not taking any calls at this time. Please leave a message after the beep._

"Mimi, it's Joe. Where are you? I'm worried. Call me back."

Izzy looked up from the screen. "I've got it. She's at the park a few blocks from here."

"Thanks, Izzy," Joe waved, before running off. "I owe you one!"

* * *

Night was beginning to fall by the time Joe reached the park. Not many people were around so it wasn't very difficult to find the girl he had been searching for.

Mimi was sitting on a swing alone, pushing herself back and forth with her foot, while staring at the ground.

"Mimi?" Joe approached hesitantly and sat down on the swing next to her. "What's wrong? Please tell me."

"Joe?" Mimi looked up at him with large tear-filled eyes. "You're here?"

"I've been looking all over for you since you ran out. Do you really want to cancel the wedding? I'll try and understand if it is."

"Oh, Joe, I love you so much," Mimi cried. "But almost everything has gone wrong with the planning, and yesterday someone told me I was making the biggest mistake of my life. I got scared."

"Who told you that?"

"I don't know. I didn't believe her, but I did start wondering if it was a sign. And then the florist cancelled this morning and I couldn't take it anymore!"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Joe asked, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "I would have helped. I will help. I'll find a new florist and anything else you want.

"There's only one thing I want, and that's to be with you forever."

"I love you, Joe," Mimi sniffed. "I really don't want to call it off."

"Your mom said brides usually get cold feet before a wedding. I can understand that, I think. I love you, Mimi, and as far as I'm concerned, our love for each other is all that matters."

"I'm so sorry, Joe," Mimi jumped off the swing, and gave him a big hug. Reaching up, he tugged her down to sit on his lap. "I called it off, so I should ask. Joe, will you marry me?"

"Yes," Joe smiled at her. "There is no other answer in my mind."

"I love you so much! Thank you for giving me a second chance!"

They shared a kiss as the first stars appeared in the sky.

Two weeks later, the wedding went off without a hitch. And no one could doubt the love shared between Joe and Mimi.

**THE END**

_*Written: 22 October, 2008_


End file.
